The Internet of Things (IoT) represents an ever-growing inter-network of physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity which enable these devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things to exchange data. These physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things collect information and then autonomously communicate this information to other physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things. As such, these physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things include transmitters for transmitting this information to the other physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things and receivers for receiving other information from the other physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things. For example, lighting systems, heating systems, ventilation systems, air conditioning systems, and/or household appliances can include transmitters for communicating information relating to their status to mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephony devices, for example, mobile phones, mobile computing devices, mobile internet devices, for example, tablet computers and/or laptop computers. These lighting systems, heating systems, ventilation systems, air conditioning systems, and/or household appliances can include receivers for receiving information relating to their control from the mobile communication devices. At the heart of these transmitters and receivers lies a phase locked loop (PLL) for providing the signals necessary for transmitting this information to the other physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things and for receiving the other information from the other physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or things.